Mi destino y mi camino: Dos cosas distintas
by Shimori Matsumoto
Summary: Melisa, Emmanuel, Natalie y Oliver pierden a sus padres a sus 16,14 y 6 años respectivamente. Ya no son los mismos y sus amigos se preocupan por eso. Por esa razon, Xavier junto a los chicos traeran a unas personas para hacerles saber que no estan solos y que tienen amigos que estaran con ellos en las buenas y malas. -No se aceptan mas Oc.- (Mal summary TT TT)


Kari: Vale, tengo que hacer algo con mi Imaginitis Severus Aguda o de lo contrario terminare lanzada a un risco ._.

**Nagumo: ¿Y quien no quisiera lanzarte a un risco? –comienza a reírse descontroladamente-**

**Kari: Solo tu entiendes tu sentido del humor ._.U **

**Nagumo: Bien, guardo silencio ._.**

**Kari: ¡Hola a todos! Bueno, esta es una nueva historia que se me ocurrió desde hace muchísimo tiempo. La tenia anotada en un cuaderno y pues, me dije: "¿Por qué no la publicas?". Pues ahora mismo lo haré. Por cierto… ¡Gracias nii-chan por colaborar conmigo!**

**Nagumo: Bien, sin mas, les dejaremos el disclaimer y el prologo de la historia. **

**Kari: "Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5. Solo me pertenecen mis Oc. Tampoco me pertenece el Oc. De Roshi Matsumoto"**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-**

**Prologo: "Superando la perdida"**

Llovía fuertemente en toda la ciudad. La tarde comenzaba a caer y se encontraban en el lugar donde menos querían estar: Un cementerio. La chica se abrazo a el con fuerza mientras sus lagrimas se confundían con la lluvia. Por su parte el chico cerraba los ojos fuertemente mientras la abrazaba protectoramente. Sus hermanos menores los miraban con tristeza y los comprendían. Ahora estaban solos, los 4 ya no tenían padres. ¿Pero por que tenia que pasar esto? "Si tan solo, no hubiese sido tan terca, nada hubiera pasado", pensó la chica. Ahora por su culpa, sus padres habían muerto.

-Hermana…-Musito una joven de pelo negro azulado algo rizado hasta los hombros, de ojos color negro azulado que ahora estaban rojos a causa de haber llorado tanto, de piel nívea y una estatura de 1.65. Esa chica era Natalie Keuler Sandoval, de solo 14 años.

-¿Qué pasara ahora hermana?-Pregunto un pequeño de cabello anaranjado alborotado, de ojos negros algo rojos a causa de haber llorado tanto también, de piel clara y estatura normal. Ese era Oliver Keuler Sandoval, de solo 6 años de edad.

-No lo se, hermanito.-Dijo Natalie y lo abrazo, a lo que Oliver solo cerro sus ojos.

-¿Por qué? Dime, ¿Por qué, Emmanuel?-Exclamo una joven de pelo negro entre lacio y ondulado hasta sus codos, de ojos negros que solían brillar con una singular alegría pero que ahora solo detonaban tristeza y dolor, de piel clara y una estatura de 1.66. Ella era Melisa Keuler Sandoval, de 16 años de edad-¿Por qué tenían que ser ellos, quienes pagaran el precio?

-Calma, hermana.-Dijo tratando de calmarle un chico de cabello castaño desordenado, de ojos ámbares que se mostraban opacos y llenos de tristeza, de piel bronceada y una estatura de 1.66. Ese era Emmanuel Keuler Sandoval, de 16 años de edad.-No podemos hacer nada.

La chica maldijo por lo bajo. Todo había sido su culpa y nunca se borraría ese recuerdo. Ahora, todo cambiaba: Ella era huérfana junto a sus 3 hermanos y tendría que hacer todo por sacarlos adelante. ¿Pero que haría? Hasta que tuviese los 18 años de edad, no podría hacer nada. Tenían que esperar que su familia paterna o materna, viniera por ellos.

1 SEMANA DESPUÉS:

-¿Siguen igual?-Pregunto Xavier preocupado al sentarse en la mesa de la cafetería junto a sus amigos.

-¿Qué esperaban chicos?-Exclamo Silvia cruzada de brazos.-Para ambos fue muy dura esta situación.

-Pero me preocupan bastante.-Dijo Celia mirando a Emmanuel y Melisa, los cuales estaban en una mesa apartada de ellos.-Ya no son los mismos.

-Ya no juegan fútbol con nosotros.-Respondió Steve con preocupación.

-Melisa se ha vuelto mucho mas fría que antes.-Exclamo Claude mientras Bryce asentía.

-Emmanuel no esta de los ánimos de siempre.-Dijo Nelly a lo que Lucy asintió.

-Incluso Oliver y Natalie, perdieron esa alegría que los caracterizaba.-Respondió Axel con cierta tristeza.

-¿Y que podemos hacer?-Pregunto Jordán y todos suspiraron.

De repente, una idea llego a la mente de todos. Pero para esto, se necesitaria la ayuda de las unicas personas que conocían a ambos. Esas personas eran nada mas y nada menos que…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-

Kari: Hasta aquí mi dichoso y grandioso prologo (¿?) Pero que mentira digo, ha estado de lo peor. –aura depre-

Nagumo: Ya se deprimio. Vale, unas cuantas preguntas.

-¿Qué planean los chicos?

-¿Qué sucederá ahora?

-¿Emmanuel, Melisa, Natalie y Oliver lograran recuperarse?

Kari: Bien, ahora dejando mi depresión por otro lado…Creo que necesitare OC.

Nagumo: A continuación la ficha:

-Nombre Europeo

-Genero (Masculino o Femenino)

-Edad (16-18)

-Apariencia (Por favor descrita bien)

-Personalidad (También muy bien descrita)

-Uniforme (Color de su lazo y su falda si son chicas. Si son chicos, color de su corbata)

-Pais

-Ropa casual

-Padres

-Hermanos (Si tiene)

-Pareja (Menos Xavier/Hiroto, Bryce/Suzuno, Claude/Nagumo, Axel/Goenji, Ethan/Shigeto, Fudo/Caleb, Austin/Toramaru)

-Pasado (Algún hecho muy fuerte en especial)

-Amistad (Con quienes se llevan mejor)

-Gustos

Kari: Ahora eso seria todo. Estaré aceptando hasta el día jueves a quienes quieran participar.

Nagumo: Sin mas, los dejamos. ¡Cuídense!

Kari: ¡Matta ne, Yatze!


End file.
